


King's Taste

by dawnofthursday



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Incest, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnofthursday/pseuds/dawnofthursday
Summary: At the sound the blondes pull away from each other just enough to stare at him in unison. Auguste uses this distraction to kiss the length of his brother’s neck, to bite gently on Laurent’s ear, but his blue eyes are steady on Damen’s, just like Laurent’s.Damen feels paralyzed under the heat of their combined gaze. Their eyes are the same, Damen thinks, the same shade of blue.





	King's Taste

It was Laurent who had suggested it, all those months ago, quietly in the dark, the setting for all good secrets and clandestine plans. Damen was shocked into silence at the first suggestion, his heart beating loudly in response to Laurent’s words, unable to control the eager look in his eyes, or the throbbing of his cock at the idea. Damen is still shocked at his good fortune; he’s forever grateful, never complacent in the gift he was given by Laurent’s words.

He looks at them now, two golden brothers, nearly identical except for Laurent’s softer, paler coloring. They’re exquisite together, the two of them. Like two intricate statues made into flesh. Like two gods turned into mortals for Damen’s simple delight and pleasure. Auguste kisses Laurent like he’s a dying man, starving for his brother’s touch, but never satisfied, always hungering. For all his passion, he’s gentle. While Damen frequently leaves bruises on Laurent’s skin, his brother’s touch is lighter. Auguste’s fingers press into Laurent’s hip, clearly defined, but not so hard that the skin will darken later. Their kisses are open mouthed and needy, their tongues meeting wetly, but Auguste’s hand in Laurent’s hair isn’t pulling, merely a steady presence.

_“I see the way you look at him when you think I’m not watching. When you think he’s not watching.”_

Auguste’s tenderness is juxtaposed strongly against Laurent’s fierceness. While his brother’s touch is gentle, Laurent is fire. When their lips meet, Laurent bites. His arms are wrapped around Auguste’s back, scratching; marking; branding his brother. Laurent ensures there is no space for even a single hair to come between them as they kneel together.

_“I know when I’m away on long diplomatic trips, you touch yourself to the thought of the three of us together.”_

All this Damen sees as he lounges on the large bed.

“ _Don’t deny it. You can’t. Your cock gives you away.”_

Damen palms himself, unable to stop. He has pre-come leaking at his slit. He thumbs it and the groan that comes out of his mouth is inevitable, wrenched from his throat involuntarily. At the sound the blondes pull away from each other just enough to stare at him in unison. Auguste uses this distraction to kiss the length of his brother’s neck, to bite gently on Laurent’s ear, but his blue eyes are steady on Damen’s, just like Laurent’s.

Damen feels paralyzed under the heat of their combined gaze. Their eyes are the same, Damen thinks, the same shade of blue.

His cock throbs painfully, in time with his heart racing in anticipation.  

_“There’s a secret I haven’t told you, Damen.”_

Damen eyes them greedily, soaking in the image they present in front of them. Their skin is creamy, unblemished; flawless. Their bodies are toned, the masculine form made perfect. Their cocks lay heavy between their legs. They could almost be twins, Damen reflects, except Auguste is slightly larger all around, slightly more golden. Damen longs to threat his fingers through the curly hair at the base of Auguste’s cock, to find if he tastes the same as Laurent does in his mouth. He wonders if Auguste will make similar noises as he sucks him.

Laurent notices Damen’s gaze, and brings his hand to his brother’s cock to stroke it softly, more a tease than anything else. Augusts startles and arches slightly; he bites on Laurent’s neck and now his eyes are closed.

Laurent, as if reading Damen’s mind, leans over and presses the flat of his tongue against the top of his brother’s cock.

_“I know what my brother’s cock tastes like. I know what his cock feels like inside of me.”_

Auguste throws his head back and breaths heavy out of his mouth. Damen licks his lips, jealous.

“No,” he says. His voice is raspy; deep.

Laurent’s mouth makes an obscene sound as it’s removed from around Auguste’s cock. They both look at him.

“No?” Laurent blinks slowly, his voice like silk lined with sharp edges; one wrong move and Damen will be cut.

“No,” Damen repeats, feeling sluggish and slow; his mind unclear and muggy. But he doesn’t need to think, not really, not now. This is instinct and base desire. “No, I want—”

But his tongue feels thick in his mouth and Damen was always better at actions than words anyway. He pushes himself up from his lounged position on the bed, and he notices Laurent’s eyes follow the movement of his arms. They’re dark with lust.

With one hand he touches Laurent, wraps an arm around his back, relishing in the familiar touch of his skin, not able to get enough, not ever. His other hand moves to the back of Auguste’s head, his fingers threading through the soft, short hair. His movement pushes Auguste’s face to him and they eye each other for a moment. Damen notices that Auguste’s eyes are also dark; he can feel Auguste’s breath on his lips. They’re so close Damen can feel the whisper of Auguste’s lips, but Damen wants to be sure.

Auguste quips his lips, and it’s so reminiscent of Laurent Damen loses all semblance of control.  With sharp, harsh movements, Damen presses his lips to Auguste and immediately their mouths open for each other. Before he can realize he’s done it, Damen’s hand is pulling at Auguste’s hair, trying to drag him closer, and his other hand is slapped against his ass, squeezing and pulling. Their cocks rub against each other and it just fuels their frenzy. It feels like Auguste’s hands are everywhere at once. They roam his body, tracking the move of his muscles underneath, and the touch so hot it feels like Damen is being branded.

All at once, Damen breaks away to suck in a breath and then he immediately bites at Auguste’s white neck, hard. Auguste’s hand is wrapped in Damen’s curls, and his clench is painful in response, but so good Damen almost can’t breathe. Damen sucks a mark on Auguste’s skin that will be there for days, and then licks it to sooth the pain.

The possibilities are racing through Damen’s mind, flashes of what he wants flooding his vision. Abruptly, Damen moves off the bed and gets down on his knees. The brothers blink at him.

“I want—,” he starts, licking his lips. “I want to see if you taste different. From each other.”

Twin grins, nearly identical, curl onto their faces. Before Damen has time to think, they’re standing in front of him and he has one hand wrapped around Laurent’s cock and his mouth around Auguste’s and it’s so good, so perfect.

His mouth is wet and sloppy and he doesn’t take time to clean himself up before switching to Laurent’s cock. Mixing their seed in his mouth it’s impossible for him to distinguish between them but Damen doesn’t care. This feels like all he’s ever wanted, all he’s ever dreamed of. His cock lays heavy and untouched between his thighs.

_“I know you fantasize the same. That you desire to know what my brother tastes like, to feel him inside of you.”_

“He likes it when you pull his hair,” he hears Laurent say and immediately there’s a hand on his head. He groans around Laurent’s cock and Laurent’s hips give a shallow thrust. His cock hits the back of Damen’s throat and he pulls back to cough and catch his breath.

Laurent rubs his thumb across Damen’s bottom lip, wiping the mixture of seed and spit into Damen’s mouth for him to swallow.

“How do you want us, Damen?” Laurent asks.

It feels like Damen’s heart stops at the question. It is almost too good to be reality. He fears at any moment he’ll open his eyes, aching and alone in his bed, Laurent still gone on a diplomatic trip, Auguste ruling in Vere.

But no. The golden brothers are looking down at him, eager and willing to fill his fantasy. Laurent has his head on his brother’s taller shoulder, waiting patiently and looking like the sweet innocent he isn’t. His eyes switch to Auguste, and Damen twitches as a jolt of desire runs through him. He knows what he wants.

_“I know you desire to be fucked by a King.”_

“I want you to fuck me,” Damen tells the King of Vere.

Laurent chuckles lightly. “You should delight, brother. It isn’t often King Damianos finds himself taken. He’ll likely be as tight as an untouched boy.”

Damen hasn’t removed his eyes from Auguste. “I’m no boy,” he tells the King. Damen realizes he’s still kneeling.

Auguste says, “No, you aren’t.”

And then it’s like a whirlwind of pleasure as the brothers take him apart. He’s pushed to the bed and Laurent, Laurent who has orchestrated this entire evening, who enjoys being dominating even while being dominated, who has fucked his brother, orders Damen to suck on Auguste’s cock. Damen’s on his belly, happily compiling, groaning around the feeling of Laurent opening him up. With each suck, Auguste’s hold on Damen’s head gets tighter, and Damen’s legs get wider.

Damen jumps as a plug moves to his ass.

“You’re not the only one who has to be prepared, sweetheart,” Laurent whispers into Damen’s ear. “You have to wait.”

Laurent’s fingers skim the edges of the plug and Damen finds himself whimpering, his mouth still full of Auguste’s cock. The next time Damen looks up, Laurent’s back is facing him as he’s sitting on his brother’s face. Laurent is holding his cheeks obscenely apart as Auguste’s tongue opens him up.

“You were fucked just this morning, weren’t you, brother?” Auguste asks.

“Damianos has hungry appetites,” Laurent replies. He’s breathless and gorgeous, his long hair over his shoulder as he looks back. “As his Consort it is my duty to please him.”

Damen pulls off to kiss the length of Auguste’s cock. He snorts unwittingly at the thought of Laurent being pliable and submissive.

The brothers ignore him. Auguste, having found the oil Laurent used on Damen earlier, has two fingers now in Laurent.

“I do hope he’s treating you well, brother,” he says. He flicks his tongue along the edge of Laurent’s rim.

“What will you do if he’s not?”

Damen’s heart is beating wildly.

Auguste turns his eyes to Damen. “Fuck him harder.”

“Well in the case,” Laurent says with a whisper of a laugh his voice, “He’s been very bad indeed.”  

Before Damen has time to react, the brothers have pulled apart and Auguste is kneeling behind Damen, pulling Damen to his hands and knees. His hands work their way down Damen’s back until the reach his opening, kept full by the glass plug more commonly used on Laurent.

“My brother tells me some startling news, King Damianos.”

It’s bed play and it’s exciting and it sends a thrill up Damen’s back. Without thought he widens his legs and pushes himself back until he can feel Auguste’s cock between his cheeks. Its wet with his spit and precome and oil.

It’s bed play and Damen loves it but he’s too hard to concentrate on playing back. He wants only to be filled by Auguste’s cock.  

A light slap comes across Damen’s face and he opens his eyes to see Laurent sitting in front of him.

“My brother the King spoke to you, Damen,” he admonishes.

Auguste’s cock is now tracing his rim and Damen can’t help the groan that comes out of his mouth.

“Please,” Damen says.

Auguste’s hand curls into Damen’s hair and pulls his head back. “Have you been mistreating my brother? I won’t stand for it.”

“Never,” Damen pleads. He’s never been this hard in his life. “Please, I would never hurt him. Please, fuck me.”

Damen notices Laurent share a look of amusement with his brother over his shoulder. Laurent nods, and Damen starts to feel the pressure of Auguste’s cock enter him. They groan together as Auguste slowly thrusts, in and out, until he’s fully seated. Damen feels so full he almost can’t breathe. Auguste’s hands have moved to his waist and he has a controlling grip on him. Damen is disappointed his skin is too brown to show bruises, for surely there would be some later.  

“You are so beautiful like this,” Laurent says. He presses a kiss to Damen’s lips, simple and chaste. “Pull him up,” he orders his brother.

Auguste wraps his arms around Damen’s torso and Damen how has his back against Auguste’s chest, his cock still in him.

Laurent leisurely moves to lay on his back. He puts a pillow under him and spreads his legs. “You don’t get to have all the fun, my love. Fuck me while I watch my brother fuck you.”

Damen groans so loudly he’s worried others in the castle will hear, but he immediately moves to do Laurent’s bidding. Sinking into Laurent’s tight, wet heat as Auguste’s fucks him from behind is pleasure he’s never known before, and he gives himself to it gladly.

It’s so good that only after a few minutes, Damen comes into Laurent and his vision blackens with the force his orgasm. When he comes to shortly after, he sees that Auguste has his brother on his hands and knees and is fucking into him, having simply picked up Laurent after Damen was finished, and continued with him. Their eyes are closed in sweet bliss and if Damen were a younger man, he thinks his cock would be filling again at the sight of them.

Seeing them together feels like the sweetest kind of forbidden fruit, and Damen is aching in more places than one. Damen crawls the short distance to them and kisses Laurent’s open mouth. His hand wraps around Laurent’s cock, and then Laurent is coming into his hand. Auguste reaches for Damen and they kiss as Auguste fills Laurent’s already filled hole.

Auguste collapse on the bed next to where Laurent is laying on his stomach, and Damen, blissed-out and lethargic, breathes a laugh.  He quietly moves to the corner of the room where a wash basin is waiting and wets a rag. Gently, Damen cleans Laurent and inspects him for damage.

Laurent, his eyes closed and unmoving, chides, “It isn’t like I took both of you at the same time.”

Damen chuckles. “Hush and let me care for my husband.” And then, after a breath, mostly in jest, “And don’t give me any ideas you aren’t willing to fulfill.”

“Who says I’m not willing to fulfill them?”

This time when Damen looks up, both brother’s eyes are open. They’re looking at him with twinned expressions of mischief and eyes full of promise.


End file.
